


男孩与幽灵

by light_and_warm



Series: 溺爱（Cosset） [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: 原著向，非常ooc，慎点，有车
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: 溺爱（Cosset） [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603027
Kudos: 12





	男孩与幽灵

他一度怀疑那个男人没有心。  
或许他的心是死的，遭过重创，被千把刀刃割成无数片，每一片都投射出血淋淋的影子。于是他伏地谢罪，他从泥沼中重新站起时忘记带上自己的魂魄。  
德拉科从小就很擅长社交的套路。他在卢修斯的耳濡目染中学会了很多技巧，知道面对什么人该换上怎样的面具。卢修斯的教诲很简单，巴结有用的人，忽略无用的人，打压敌对的人。他有时候能做到，但有时候又没法做得像他爸爸那样自如。  
一年级的时候他听从父亲的暗示，试图和当时大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特交朋友。可没成功，反而弄巧成拙。  
后来他又试图讨好斯莱特林学院的院长，这一次倒是非常顺利。院长偏袒斯莱特林，极度讨厌格兰芬多。他不讲道理地给哈利扣分，刁难在魔药课上表现不好的纳威。与此相反，谁都看得出他宠爱成绩优异的德拉科，对他的要求无不满足，对他的耍诈视而不见。  
德拉科在魔药课上为所欲为。这是他的天下，他就算不交作业也能拿到高分——这和他的拍马屁逃不了关系，当然其中也有卢修斯的缘故。他很清楚院长和他父亲在学生时代就是朋友，自然会对他的儿子多加关照。  
“我爸爸经常在家里提起你，教授，他说你的魔药是他见过最好的，”他经常这样殷切地对那个男人说话，以博得他的一个笑容，“他还说下次要请你去家里做客。”  
“哦，德拉科，你说的太夸张了。”他摸了摸他的脑袋，“优秀的魔药大师还有很多。”  
“但我觉得你是最优秀的，教授。”他继续觍着脸说道。他知道他喜欢听这些，他不介意多说一点让他更高兴。  
院长的脸上果然露出了一个得意的笑容，冲散了那张蜡黄的脸上的僵硬和刻板。  
后来他才明白他的笑容从来都浮于表面，眼睛依然是冷的。

德拉科有时候会去他的办公室。斯内普乐于给同学们关禁闭，但他不会让他们呆在他那间阴冷潮湿的办公室里，而是把他们赶到各个地方干粗活，在这一点上他和费尔奇有异曲同工之妙。  
德拉科第一次去他的办公室是为了他一篇论文的分数，他认为自己绝对能拿“优秀”，可斯内普却只给了他一个“良好”；他偷偷瞄过赫敏的论文，她也是“良好”，这让他稍微舒服了一些，但依然有些不满。  
所以那天晚上他敲响了办公室的门，静静的，像是在梦里回响。于是梦中传来那个男人低沉的声音，他说：“请进。”  
德拉科小心翼翼地推开门走进房间。四周太静了，浓密的黑暗从黑壁的一头向他涌来，涌进他手心的期待里，他转过眼，斯内普正坐在微弱的灯光下批改作业。于是黑暗朝着他回溯而去。  
“教授，我想找你谈谈这篇论文。”他直接在他面前坐下，把羊皮纸转个弯放在他面前，倾身认真地看着他。  
男人眉毛一挑，朝他看了一眼，将手中正在批改的论文推到一边。这个举动让他感到一阵高兴。  
“有什么不对，德拉科？”他问道。  
“我觉得我写的很深入，”他说道，“我查了很多资料，不会有比我写得更好的了。”  
斯内普又看了他一眼。这次德拉科觉得他的目光中似乎带着一种力度。  
“你要学习的还有很多，德拉科。”他说道，“不过没关系，一个分数而已。”  
他取过羽毛笔，随手将他论文上的分数划掉，改成了“优秀”。  
从此他所有的作业都是“优秀”，无论他是否敷衍了事、是否审清题意，他从斯内普那儿得到的成绩永远都是完美的圆形。一开始他得意到无以复加，他向所有朋友炫耀他的分数，尽管他清楚自己根本配不上，可有谁在意呢？他的魔药老师宠爱他，愿意满足他所有任性的要求，他享受这一切，他太享受了。  
他在课堂上追逐着那个身影，他盯着他漆黑的头发和袍子，黑暗从他的左臂流到右臂，从眼睛流入嘴巴，从心脏流到脚心。他张开五指，细长的指头落着浅浅的阴影，他轻轻擦掉了上面沾着的一滴药汁。那是他永远都无法忘掉的弧度。  
他望着他，在他每一次与他视线相交的时候对他微笑，男人也会朝他笑——或者点点头，对他的行为表示默许。这无疑让他产生了某种错觉，仿佛他真的被他捧在手心，他真的能牵动那个男人的思绪，他真的在意他——喜欢他——纵容他，就像他自己深陷其中，他以为他也是如此。  
那天他闯入了他的办公室，没有打招呼。他对他的放纵使得他能毫不惧怕地做这些事，然而斯内普并不在办公室里。德拉科无聊地坐在位置上转着圈，又站起身沿着墙走着，观察他摆放在墙边的大柜子上的魔法器具。它们冒着银白的泡沫，旋转着、跳跃着，神秘而奇异，是连在父亲的书房都没有见过的美景。  
德拉科绕到他的办公桌前，他抽出斯内普惯用的那只羽毛笔仔细打量了一番，又翻了翻他放在桌角的几本书。都是与魔药学有关的高深书籍，德拉科看了一会儿便皱起眉，将它们推回去。  
然后他便看见了那只放在角落里的架子。架子上摆放着一个银色的小盆子，盆子里盛满一种粘稠的银白色液体。德拉科盯着它看了一会儿，他恍惚间觉得这盆液体里似乎存在着另一个世界，它在水波中晃动着，像是被漂白了一层，有种不真实的陈旧感。  
德拉科真希望他没有动这只盆子。这样他至少还能自欺欺人地活在美梦中，还能自以为是地以为自己拥有他的爱。  
“你在干什么？”那个男人严厉的声音直直砸在他的脑袋上，他像老鹰抓小鸡一样将他从冥想盆中捉出来，嘴唇颤抖着，眼中满是耻辱和震怒。德拉科仰起头看着他，他忽然觉得他是这么高、高得难以触碰，就像他难以触碰父亲的背脊，骑着飞天扫帚也难以翻越高山，他渴望爱慕的只是一个虚假的空壳，一个破碎的影子。  
他有些茫然，不明白为什么一瞬间一切都变了样。但他至少明白一件事——他的教授并不喜欢他。  
他从来没有喜欢过他。

德拉科以前没有谈过恋爱，但在擦亮眼睛后，他至少知道喜欢不是这样的。  
喜欢不是无原则的纵容，不是给他打无数个“优秀”，不是对他所有的恶行熟视无睹；喜欢是关心，是约束，是克制——斯内普对他从来都不是喜欢，恰恰相反，这恰好证明他一点都不在乎他，他不在意他会成为怎样的人，他对他的态度会有怎样的影响。他不在乎，也许他对他的关爱只是随性而为，只是想让某些人难受。也许他在被他利用。  
德拉科坐在自己的床上，双手抱着膝盖，平静地望着墙壁。然而他的内心远没有他表现出来的这么平静，他的身体里有一团火在烧，炽热滚烫，几乎要将所有理智都吞没。  
斯内普不喜欢他。他对他的好都是假的。他根本没有心，他的心早就被埋葬了。  
德拉科想起他在冥想盆里看见的一切，紧张的考场，喧嚣的校园，他敬爱的教授被当众侮辱……这是他的耻辱，他不会喜欢这种行为，所以他也不会喜欢他……可他明明也在做这种事，他把自己当年的愤怒发泄在他的学生身上……他宠爱他，也许仅仅是在宠爱另一个自己，可他也是恨自己的，他恨着那个说出侮辱性称呼的自己——  
“我不需要你的帮助，泥巴种！”  
啊。  
他抱住头蜷成一团，蜷成模糊的影子，畏畏缩缩的、颤抖的影子。  
太明显了，他看得一清二楚。他的眼中住着另一个人，他的所有爱与仇恨都是为那个人所写，他的所有梦与死亡都是为那个人编织。他披着黑衣走向绝望的坟墓，他哭泣，在无人的夜晚……他蒙住破碎的双眼。  
他死了，他早就死了。他的心不会给任何人。他死了，他爱着的只是一个假象。他不是什么宠爱他的教授，他是一个死去的自私男人，只为一个破灭的执念活着。  
德拉科将自己埋进被褥里，痛哭失声。  
他太清楚了……一个死去的男人自然不会爱上一个幼稚的男孩，不会爱上过去的自己。  
他只会讨厌他。

他不再恭维他，也不再看着他。他简直恨透了那些虚伪的话，恨透了那些虚假的分数。他看到他的笑容就想吐，看到那圆滑的“优秀”就想将自己的论文撕成碎片。他恨他，这个男人怎么能这么狠心，怎么能这样将他玩弄于股掌之间？  
德拉科开始在魔药课上交白卷，然后便是逃课，每一节都逃，躲在寝室的窗帘后独自望着红彤彤的太阳。他不需要那个男人，他自己就能学得很好。他把他改过的所有论文都拿出来烧掉，烧成灰烬，黑烟烫红了他的眼。  
他相信斯内普不会对此无动于衷的。果不其然，一个星期后他让其他同学通知他去办公室，那时候德拉科一边含着冰棒一边翻看一本故事书，他将斯内普让人送来的羊皮纸放在一边，用魔杖点燃，哔哔啵啵的火映着他灰蓝的眼一片血腥的红。  
“告诉斯内普教授，除非他亲自来请我，不然别想我过去。”他抬着下巴对那个低年级女生说道，她简直被吓坏了。  
他清楚斯内普不会来请他。那个男人是高傲的，他善于用自己的威压使得别人不得不听从他的命令——瞧，他多么了解他，了解这个男人令人作呕的劣性，可他也深深被此吸引。  
斯内普关了他禁闭，德拉科没有去。他在与那个男人擦肩而过的时候傲然笑着，在他看不见的地方把他骂得狗血淋头。他没有拦住他，他没有追随他，他们在相隔千米的地方互相角力，没有人知道。  
他在深夜将羽毛笔刺入自己的掌心，墨水和血混在一起流成痛觉，他将血手印留在了羊皮纸上。  
“我他妈不需要‘优秀’，我不需要！”他怒吼着，眼泪从眼角流出来。  
你能不能看我一眼？  
他在办公室门口撞见了哈利。他不是有意从那里经过的，实际上他一直在避免着路过那儿。可那天他心情不太好，在城堡里到处闲逛，他忘了这个禁忌。  
他看见哈利从办公室里走出来，按着额头，显得心神未定。他们对视了一眼，谁都没有开口说话，然后错身而过。  
德拉科直接推开办公室的门大步走入，他一脚将门踢上，抓了抓因为动作过大而飞起的头发，冷酷地看着那个男人。他正站在桌边擦拭着自己的魔杖。  
“斯内普。”他说道。语气中没有一点尊敬之意。  
男人抬起头看向他，将魔杖放进口袋里。  
“教授，德拉科。”  
他扯了扯嘴角，尖刻地说道：“你很少这么和我说话是不是，教授？”  
斯内普只是看着他，没有回答。德拉科抿了抿嘴，直接问道：“波特在这里干什么？”  
“我没有义务回答你。如果没有事的话——”  
“哦，当然有事！你之前不是一直想找我，想关我禁闭吗？”他冷笑着，“现在我来了，教授。尽管辱骂我、责罚我吧，就像你对待波特那样！”  
“冷静一点，德拉科。”  
他欺近一步，仰起头逼近他的鼻子，双眼瞪着他，声音几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的：“像对待波特那样，粗暴地对待我吧……我现在是知道了，你在乎的只有他一个是不是？”  
“你在说什么？”  
“我恨你，西弗勒斯·斯内普，”他恨恨地说道，“我恨不得让你死。”  
斯内普睁大了眼，这是他第一次见他露出这样的表情。他感到喜悦，只有这样锋锐的对抗才能引起这个人的注意，他需要的从来不是恭维和奉承。  
他一把揪住他的领子，贴上他冰凉的嘴唇。

他哭泣着，在他的进攻下放声尖叫。他的头发上沾满了汗水和泪水，张开的双腿容忍着那个人的力度和温度。他抱着那个人的肩膀，紧紧地抱着，可还是在哭，哭声越来越响。他知道没人会愿意和一个哭泣的男孩做爱，他的内心还是稚弱的，他需要爱，满到溢出来的爱，肉体被填满也算一种。  
他吻了他，这不是意外，但男人显然把它当成了意外。然后他又吻他，逼他正视自己，一只手去脱他的裤子。他含住了他。  
一切向着崩坏发展，所有的理智都消失殆尽。他们之间的隔阂被他强行打碎，他不在乎，他只想搅乱这个男人的生活，让他也尝尝他的痛苦。他的冷酷如此尖锐，狠狠穿透了一个男孩的心。现在男孩要报复他，他也必须要接受。  
他在他面前把衣服脱得精光，然后坐在他身上，俯身靠近他。  
他说，教授，你很讨厌我是不是？  
男人没有回答。他保持着冷静，德拉科在内心冷笑，心想看他还能冷静多久。  
他用臀蹭着他的下身，双手按在他的肩膀边，低头望着他。他很快就有反应了，那个炽热的部位紧贴着他，德拉科感到一丝快意，他想尽情地嘲笑他，嘲笑他在学生的挑逗下勃起，他这样冷漠不近人情，可他逃不掉。  
德拉科压下来吻他，双手替他抚慰着。他始终注视着他的眼睛，那双漆黑的眼是死是活，他舔上顶端，男人开始挣扎起来，他知道他快到极限了——此时他还有一丝理智，可他们该死的为什么需要理智？  
他们只需要堕落，堕落至深。  
他抓着他的腰往下按，又深又重，德拉科呻吟着，随着他的动作喘息。他的身体上是一道一道鲜红的指印，又痛又刺激，他的后面含着他的东西，填得满满的。这是爱，他欺骗着自己，露出笑容，这就是爱。  
教授，他呼喊着，像一个溺水的孩子，教授。  
男人的手颤了颤，更用力地按着他沉下去。于是他沉入海底，再也无法浮出水面。  
他将他按在柔软的地毯上，拨开双腿再次进入。他侧过脸，脸颊紧贴着地毯，有些毛刺刺的。他抽泣了一声，拉过他的手让他抱着他。更丰稔的被填充的感觉，他抚摸着他的脸，他已经开始老去了，一个老去的、死去的男人，他吻他，如同亲吻一个幽灵。  
他将自己献祭给一个幽灵，一个活生生的男孩从此步入死局。他向后仰着脖子，他想发出一点声音，不是哭泣或呻吟，一点属于自己的声音。可他不知道该说什么，他能对这个男人说什么？他不爱他，即使这样他还是不爱他。  
“看着我，教授，”他说道，“看着我，只看着我一个人。”  
他不怕他发脾气，不怕他大吼大叫，不怕他粗暴地对待他，他只怕他看不见他，他看见的只有仇恨和死亡。  
可德拉科知道自己无能为力。他硬拽着他沉溺下去，他的心中也充满了恨。他承受不了这么沉重复杂的情感，那会把他的灵魂压爆。他只能用最笨拙最愚蠢的方式去抓住他，抓住那个影子。  
他捏着他的大腿尽数射在他体内，德拉科眼前发白，身体微微颤抖。他深呼吸着，抹掉脸上的泪，轻轻搂住斯内普的肩膀。  
“你很讨厌我是不是？”他低声说道，笑了一声，伏在他耳边，“真荣幸，教授。”  
FIN.


End file.
